Elven Rendezvous
by Skittlezmb
Summary: In the war-torn world of Azeroth, two women, a blood elf and a night elf, cross paths. Can they overcome the numerous and immense forces in place to keep them apart and at opposite ends of the war? Can they even overcome their own differences to become friends, or perhaps, something more? Rated M for.. Mature stuff. ;)
1. Kiss Me

A young female blood elf sat in the shade of a great tree somewhere in the Ashenvale Forest, tinkering with some small device. The expert engineer carefully turned the device over in her hands, working on it with a quick and graceful skill that comes with much practice. Her toolbox at her feet, the young warlock was deeply concentrated on her task at hand.

Suddenly her ears twitched at a nearby sound; a seemingly injured woman and what was certainly the horrid shriek of a harpy. Curious, the warlock got to her feet and brushed her dark banks from her eyes. She quickly tucked her items away in her bag and peer around the massive trunk of the tree to see a night elf priest engaged in battle with three furious, ferocious harpies. She did not seem to be doing very well, and from her position behind the tree, the blood elf could see lines of blood glistening on the purple skin of the night elf.

The warlock gave a small, unenthused chuckle. "Pathetic Alliance," she muttered. She considered turning back to her work, but could not quite bring herself to look away.

She found herself watching the night elf fight. She watched her long eyebrows bowed together in her efforts. She slowly became aware that she was mildly impressed with the other elf, much to her annoyance.

Two harpies had fallen, dead, and the third was soon to follow. Unfortunately, their shrieks had attracted their terrible sisters, and three more had joined the battle. The priest had been doing a decent job at keeping on top of the fight with a balance of offensive and healing spells, but now she was overwhelmed and it grew apparent this fight would not end well for her.

The warlock gave a small, annoyed growl, and exited her position behind the tree. From a safe distance she began to cast her curses upon the bird women, and they quickly began to show signs of faltering. It was not long until the combined efforts of the priest and the warlock had all of the harpies dead in a pile on the ground.

The priest, weary from her efforts, looked around, knowing she alone did not accomplish this task. Her eyes fell upon the other elf a short distance away, and she looked, for a moment, surprised.

"Blood elf," she said, her weakened state apparent despite the obvious attempt to disguise it, "why?"

The blood elf looked away and shrugged. "You needed the help," came her haughty response.

The night elf's eyes narrowed and she continued to stand as if ready for battle.

The blood elf noticed this and gave a wry smile. "Do you really plan to take me on now? Do you really think you have the energy to do so? You need to rest. You are still bleeding."

The other elf did not move and said nothing.

Annoyed, the blood elf spoke louder. "Look, I will not hurt you." She placed her knife on her belt. Though both elves knew this meant nothing, as the blood elf was clearly a warlock and did her damage with magicks and not a weapon, it was a gesture that meant something.

Finally the stiffness visibly relaxed in the night elf's shoulders and she nearly crumbled to the forest floor.

The warlock rolled her shining green eyes and walked over to the other elf. "Come with me," she said, hoisting the once-again tensed night elf's arm over her shoulder. "I will help you heal."

The nigh elf, though wary of this help from her enemy, felt her consciousness slipping from her and could do nothing but shuffle her feet in the direction in which she was guided.

By the time the warlock had gotten the priest to her nearby tent, the young night elf had fallen into a state of unconsciousness. The warlock gently laid her down on her blankets and pillows on the floor and took a moment to look her over.

The night elf certainly was something to look at. Her features gentle, yet commanding all at once. The hue of her skin was the same, regal and soft. Her robes were not looking the best because of the harpy attack, and scraps hung off her shoulders, where dark blood could be seen. Some of this blood was on the warlock as well.

"I have some work to do," she muttered to herself, tearing her eyes away from the sight before her. With care, the warlock, who was immensely skilled in both tailoring and first aid, having spent most of her life alone and traveling, patched up both the other elf and her tattered clothing.

After her task was complete, the warlock sat down at the edge of the tent and resumed her tinkering on the gadget from before. She thought that she would occupy herself for a short time until the priest awoke, but it would seem that would take longer than anticipated. Eventually the warlock grew bored of her tinkering and annoyed at her own inability to stop glancing at the other elf in the tent. The boredom became tiredness, and she warlock dozed off their, sitting up, tools in hand.

The priest awoke to the reddish glow of a setting sun giving the tent a strange, ethereal appearance. She looked around, briefly confused by her surroundings until the moments before her unconsciousness came back to her. She reached up to feel some of her scratches, and instead found stitching, which surprised her. She noticed her robes too, had been prepared. This was not something she had expected. She wondered why the blood elf had done so much for her. She wondered, in fact, why the blood elf even bothered to save her love. They were, after all, members of opposite factions, doomed to despise and kill one another at the whim of their leaders. Furthermore, night elves had been the ones to exile the blood elves in the first place, in the time when they were still high elves. To say their kind were not on good terms with one another was a drastic understatement.

The priest looked over at the smaller elf asleep against the tent wall. She did not want to disturb the elf, and found herself rather weary yet, having gone many days without proper sleep, and so she sat with the patience of Elune, and waited.

However, it would seem her patience was not as grand as one would expect of a night elf priest, and after several minutes she grew restless. Moreover, her curiosity over the blood elf was drawing her to get a closer look at her savior.

She slowly and quietly inched herself closer to the other elf who was breathing quietly, apparently oblivious to the outside world. The priest stopped before the warlock and gazed curiously at her. Who was this person and why did she save her?

The night elf noted the pinkness of the blood elf's skin, in contrast to her darker skin. The blood elves, in the time when they were yet high elves, had turned away from Elune to spend their days in the sun, and had lost the darkness of their skin then. They were smaller, too, due to their addiction to the arcane and loss of their power source when the Sunwell had been tainted. It was interesting, really, to be of nearly the same race, and yet so different.

Then again, the slimy snake-people, the naga, had once been night elves, too. That seemed much less interesting. The blood elf before her did not seem to be some horrid monster; in fact, the blood elves crimes of using the arcane seemed so little when compared to Queen Azshara's betrayal and subsequent transformation into the naga.

The night elf observed the soft features of the small elf and noted she was quite elegant. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders, and her bangs grazed her eyes only slightly, falling across her forehead. The night elf's gaze wandered down the blood elf's body and fell upon the knife at her hip. For a moment she wondered if she should be so near, or so trusting. Yet, the priest decided, the warlock had saved her life, and so deserved some trust at least.

She also noticed the small gadget in the warlock's hands. Curious, she gingerly took it from the other elf's delicate fingers. Sitting back, she turned it over in her own hands, trying to figure out what it was. However, she was no engineer and truly hadn't a clue.

"That would be the samoflange confluxitor device for my flying machine," came the weary, and yet still haughty voice of the blood elf, whose green, glowing eyes were now fixed upon the night elf. In the ever dimming light of day, she was a sight which inspired a slight tinge of both terror and excitement in the night elf.

"Sorry," the night elf responded. "I was curious."

"Well," said the blood elf, taking back her device, "you know what they say about that." Her tone was snappy, but the priest did not get a sense that she needed to worry too much.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the priest spoke. "Why did you save me?" She looked up at the other elf, her own eyes glowing in the evening light.

"Didn't we already go over this?" Responded the blood elf in drawling, bored tone.

"Yes," said the priest, herself getting annoyed, "yet I am dissatisfied with your response. We are enemies, blood elf, you should have let me perish. What would your warchief think of this?" Her own haughty tone, a trait night elves are well known for, had returned.

"Ha!" Came the warlock's surprising response. "As if I care what Hellscream thinks of me! Besides, I am but a small peon in his war efforts. I want nothing to do with any of it. I tend to stick to myself and do my own thing. Furthermore, night elf, my name is Linca."

The priest thought this over for a moment before softly questioning, "Okay, Linca, is that why you are here in this tent in the middle of a forest?"

The blood elf nodded, her eyes somewhat narrowed as if on guard.

"Well, that does not really explain why you saved me. We are still enemies."

The blood elf seemed to have had enough. "I am aware of that! Would you have rathered I just left you to die? I am beginning to think I should have."

The priest narrowed her eyes as well. "No, I do not wish that. I was simply wondering. Just forget it. Perhaps I should be going. Thanks, I suppose."

With that, the night elf took a step outside of the tent. There, she stretched out, unaware of the blood elf's eyes upon her.

"Right. Bye," came a curt response. Good bye, night elf."

The night elf turned suddenly back around to face the blood elf, who had crawled out of the tent and now sat starting a fire.

"My name is Sabely, by the way." She was back to her haughty night elf self for sure, and held herself proudly, her staff in hand.

"All right, nice to know," was the short response of the blood elf as she cast a small hellfire spell and the fire came to life in a blaze, casting fierce shadows over the area.

The priest seemed conflicted for a moment, on her heels ready to leave. "Listen," she said finally, "you may be my enemy, but you did me a great service today. Is there something I can do to repay you?"

Her response was silence for the longest moment as the blood elf either ignored her completely or thought it over- it was not apparent, there was no facial expression to read. Then, suddenly, the blood elf's face broke into a wry grin and she gave a small, frightening chuckle that reminded the priest this was a warlock she was dealing with.

"There is something," she said with a drawl.

"Yes?" Questioned the night elf, nearly perfectly hiding her hesitation.

The blood elf stood up, her graceful features highlighted by the light of the fire. She looked at the night elf across the fire, her own features more fierce and awesome in the shadows cast by the flames.

"Kiss me," she said.


	2. The Kiss

The night elf stared forward, unsure of what to say or even think. She gazed at the blood elf with her smirk, andfelt herself grow somewhat dizzy at the proposal she had just received.

"You want me to _kiss you_?" She asked, in a tone much more high-and-mighty than she had intended.

The blood elf rolled her eyes yet again. "You don't need to make it sound so damn awful, Priest. Live a little. What is stopping you? Is it this pathetic war? Is it our bloodied and complex race history? Or is it," the blood elf gave a knowing smile and ran a hand down the curves of her side, "that you simply aren't interested?"

The blood elf was acting much braver than she felt, but she had seen the night elf watching her earlier, and wondered just how much fun she could have with the situation.

The night elf quickly looked away, feigning interest in.. something out in the growing darkness surrounding them. She could not find words to speak.

The blood elf laughed. "The mighty night elves, slaves to their silly histories and silly alliance king. Get out of here, elf, I need nothing from you."

The priest quickly looked back at the other elf, anger in her eyes. "I am my own person, warlock, and do as I see fit. We are a proud race, and I will not be taunted so."

The warlock began to laugh but suddenly found her mouth otherwise occupied when the priest strode quickly over and pressed her soft, powerful night elf lips against her own.

Linca began to respond to the kiss, surprised at how good it felt. To her disbelief, she felt the taller, more built elf's powerful arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer into the kiss, pressing their bodies together and creating a pleasant, yet surprising shock between them.

The priest too was surprised. What was meant to be a quick, point-proving kiss was growing despite herself. The feeling of want was growing quickly as well, and the night elf felt herself pressing more and more into the kiss, pulling the other elf closer.

"Sabely," moaned the blood elf, pulling away finally for air. "Wow," she said.

The night elf, gathering her wits once more, was intensely embarrassed at her lack of self-control. She was immensely grateful that blushing did not show strongly on her dark cheeks. She released the other elf and stepped back, trying to gather her words- trying to ignore the feeling she had just succumbed to, which was more powerful than she had expected.

The blood elf's composed posture had faltered, and the surprise was not hidden on her face. She tried to say something witty, but failed, and instead just looked at the other elf, trying to discern what she was thinking.

Finally the silence was broken. "See," said Sabely, "the debt has been repaid. I will take my leave now."

The blood elf panicked and responded, "Wait!" She did not know what to wait for, and was silent for a moment. All she knew was that the kiss they had shared had ignited something within her, and it was a powerful feeling unlike anything she had been expecting. "Why not stay the night here? It is already dark, and your chances of making it back to town safely are slim."

The night elf debated with herself for a moment. On a primal level, she knew she wished to stay. The kiss had brought to surface some powerful emotions and her body ached for action to respond to them. However, the debt was repaid and this was, after all, her enemy. If they were seen together, it would be a great scandal, one either may be killed for.

"I am not so weak, Warlock. Earlier was a fluke. I was caught off guard and hadn't slept in days. I am fine now, and will be successful in my journey." She turned to leave, ignoring the look of confusion and perhaps pain in the other elf's eyes. "Goodbye, Linca, and thank you for today."

The blood elf narrowed her eyes once more, "Goodbye, Sabely, I hope the harpies don't destroy you in the night." With that she sat down and glared into her fire, unsure of why she was even so angry, and confused at her feelings.


	3. Consequences

Sabely wandered off into the darkness, which was, admittedly, the last thing she wanted to do. But she needed to clear her head. What had happened back at the camp was so inappropriate that it had her head spinning. She could not grasp why she had done that, nor the feelings that had occurred. That kiss had had passion. It had ignited a deep desire in her she had not felt before so strongly, not with any lover she had had before.

She wandered nearly blind in search of the nearest road, vaguely aware that she had no idea where they actually were since she had been unconscious during the travel to the tent. It did not seem to matter at the moment. The cool temperature of the night was refreshing and the forest air was sweet.

"A blood elf," she muttered to herself. "Why in Elune's name was I kissing a blood elf? Why did I l-" no, she could not admit her enjoyment out loud. It made it all too real. Sabely gave a loud sigh.

She was confused. She was lost. Moreover, her body now craved a physical touch. She tried to cast a healing spell on herself to calm down, but it was to no avail. She sighed again.

Suddenly, she heard a deep, frightening laugh from the darkness behind her. She spun about and gazed into the darkness, her night elf eyes allowing for greater vision than most had. There in the shadows she saw him, an undead rogue, barely visible.

"Elf bitch, what brings you out here in the darkness, alone, so close to the horde encampment?"

The priest cursed beneath her breath at her luck, but she was grateful at least that she at least had the undead in her sights. Otherwise, she'd likely be dead by now. She readied her staff for battle

Nearby in her tent, the blood elf was pondering over the kiss she had shared with the other elf. The feelings she had felt had been so strong, and it worried her. She had been with others before, some men and women. It was true that the passion was always higher with women, but even that did not compare to the kiss she had just experienced. Her body still felt high off of it, and still craved the continuation of such events.

She sighed and resigned herself to giving her body what it desired, at least in some sense. She pulled her gloves off and hiked her robes up over her knees, closing her eyes as she slipped her own hand between her legs. She began to pleasure herself with thoughts of Sabely and the kiss. The memory was fresh and she could remember so clearly the way her body had responded with such passion, and so it was not long until she was laid completely back, her knees apart. Her small hands, skilled in engineering, tailoring, and apparently, herself, worked quickly as her hips bucked against her own fingers. "Sabely," she moaned, "yes!" She rubbed herself furiously as she imagined the other elf's fingers there instead. She came, still bucking against her nimble fingers, riding out her own expertly given orgasm

Once finished, she lowered her robes and curled up beneath her blankets, her thoughts returning to their troublesome ways. She wondered if she would ever see the night elf again, or if she even really wanted to. Of course, a part of her did. But another part of her hoped this would all just fade away. There was no room for it in her life. Even if the war was not an issue, or the history between the blood elves and the night elves, her own life had no room for someone else in it. She was a loner. She quested alone with only her demons at her side, and she liked it that way. Though, it was lonely at times, and her hand did get old after awhile..

Sabely had her staff ready. "Be gone, filth, or the holy light will guide you to your end," she threatened.

The undead laughed and suddenly she felt a blade at her throat as yet another foe showed themself.

"I don't think you're precious holy light will be showing me anything, elf." He cackled as his friend pressed his blade a little closer, drawing some blood.

In her mind the elf cursed again, knowing this was probably the end for her. One rogue was bad enough, but two with the upper hand spelled near-certain doom.

Still, she had to try. With a quick thrust of her staff backwards, she caught her assailant by surprise and managed to get free, only slightly deepening the cut on her throat. Immediately she cast a small healing spell over herself and set to attacking the two undead men with a flurry of holy spells which lit up the area. She knew there was great risk of even more enemies coming to see the source of such noise and light, but she had to try.

They set upon her, their daggers slicing into her flesh here and there as she tried to keep them at bay. Her healing spells began to falter as she grew weaker, but she was determined.

Unfortunately, her wounds from earlier that day had not healed entirely, and a deep one across her collarbone burst open, spraying blood and causing an immense stab of pain through the elf. She stumbled and one of the undead took advantage of this and pinned her down. The two of the men together held her still, one with his blade at her throat.

"Elf bitch," he spat, "you'll die for that."

Suddenly one of the undead men got to his feet and wandered slowly off into the darkness as if entranced. "Ralph, where are you going? Ralph!" The undead could not see, but the night elf could. There, in the darkness a few feet away, was a succubus who had the undead man under her spell.

Suddenly the man on top of her shouted out in pain, clutching as his chest, as visible strains of darkness surrounded him, no doubt the curses of the warlock. Sabely took this chance and cast her own quick array of spells. Soon, the man was dead upon the ground.

Nearby, the spell on the other undead man had broken, and he saw his friend dead on the ground. "No," he muttered, "no!"

He looked around in a fury, and saw his foe in the shadows of the forest, a young blood elf woman.

"You! A blood elf? WHY?!" He raged. "You traitorous bitch! The commander will hear of this!" In a flash he had disappeared in an attempt to run away, but the warlock's spells were quicker, and the curses upon him with their continuous damage kept him from remaining hidden.

"I cannot let you do that," said the warlock softly.

As his life began to quickly fade away, he turned back, now visibly hurt emotionally. "Why, elf? We are allies. Why do this to your own kind.."

Both elves looked away as he fell to his knees and collapsed on the ground.

Sabely cast a small healing spell upon herself, all that her energy would allow for, and slowly looked over at the warlock. The warlock did not look back.

The priest was about to say her thanks when the blood elf suddenly turned to face her. There were tears in her eyes, but there was rage on her face.

"Stupid bitch," she said vehemently, "you useless fucking night elf! Now look at what I have done! I have slain my own allies to protect you once again." Her small shoulders shook with anger and she looked at her succubus. The succubus smiled at her and the warlock slowly caressed her sultry face, a sight which both disgusted and intrigued the priest. "Get out of here, Sabely. I do not wish to see you. Ever. Again."

Sabely opened her mouth to respond, to say that this was not her fault. She wanted to say that Linca did not need to save her, and that she did not even understand why she had. But as she tried to speak, no words came. She looked at the blood elf's fallen comrades and managed to feel a slight pity for them, despite their treatment of her.

The blood elf turned again to face her, her face a horrid scowl, but tears falling from her eyes. "Leave. Now."

Sabely gave the warlock one last look and began to walk away once again. "Thank you, Linca," she whispered into the darkness, unsure if the warlock would even hear her.

The blood elf turned and walked away as well, getting away from the scene of her crime and back to her campsite. Her head hurt and she felt weak from her exertions of the day. It was mainly her succubus which guided her home. She felt so conflicted. She was happy to have helped Sabely once again, but also disgusted at having killed her own allies to save some stupid night elf. She was still confused over the earlier kiss as well.

Once she reached her tent, her rage, sadness, and confusion slipped away as an immense fatigue washed over her. She dismissed her succubus and summoned her voidwalker to walk over her as she slept. She laid down upon her blankets and pillows, and swiftly fell asleep.

Not too far away in the darkness, Sabely sat beneath a tree, her proud shoulders shaking as tears fell down her face. The actions of the blood elf and the feelings between them tormented her rational thoughts. She wracked her brain for some semblance of sanity to this insane situation until finally her exhaustion took over and she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Kiss Me Again

A/N: I figure it is about time I say something. Thank you to any who are reading this story. I haven't written a fanfic in a very long time! Hopefully I have matured as a writer since then. I hope you enjoy the story, and please take the time to write a review!

Sabely woke the next morning with the sun already high in the sky, shortly before noon. Immediately her stomach sounded its frustration at its lack of food for so long. Content to have a task to focus on, the night elf stood and stretched the stiffness from her muscles, unwilling to think too much about the events of the night before.

Food, she thought to herself. She just needed something to eat. Hunting at her level of priest skill was not an issue, as there were many beasts she could slay with relative ease, but though her hunger was great, after the night before more death was not appetizing. Besides, as a night elf she preferred vegetation to such things anyways, and so she set off to gather some berries.

After having gathered a decent amount of berries, and a few other plants which she had found, stored in a hoisted up section of her robe, the night elf sat down against a great, purple leaved tree and began to eat. Nearby she could hear the soft sound of waves gently caressing a shore, and knew she must be near a lake. The sound was soothing, and after she had had her fill of the vegetation of Ashenvale, she sat back and let herself relax.

Despite her attempts to think of anything else, her thoughts traveled back to the night before. She ran her hands through her hair, frustrated, as she thought of that final encounter, late into the night. Tears formed in her eyes at the last, vehement words of Linca, and over the actions that occurred. They did not fall, however, in her intense desire to maintain her proud strength. After all, she reminded herself, it hadn't really been her fault. She never asked for the warlock's help, though she was grateful for it, and very confused by it.

After a while she found herself wondering why she even cared. It was just some blood elf. Besides, she should be happy two more undead were dead, again. What did it matter that they were the allies of some random elf in the forest? Even if it was someone that had, for some mysterious reason, saved her life from those harpies.

Remembering the harpies, the night elf reached up and touched the wound on her collarbone with a wince. It still hurt, and would scar if not cared for soon. Luckily, as a priest, this was no issue and she cast a healing spell over herself and felt it heal beneath her fingers. This was much better than the stitches of the warlock, though she had appreciated the gesture, and was still impressed at how well they had been done.

Her train of thought continued, remembering the events at the tent. She remembered waking up and gazing curiously upon the blood elf. Looking back, she remembered how graceful and beautiful she had looked there, bathed in the dimming light of the evening, fast asleep.

The night elf sighed in her frustration. This was not how she should be thinking of any blood elf- even if they kissed her in such ways.

That kiss, she thought as she closed her eyes and remembered it, was so amazing. She remembered the electric feel between their lips as the blood elf's tongue played across her own lips, and the passion that ignited as her own arms pulled the smaller elf closer, leaving no space between their bodies. In remembrance, her body began to react again, craving the smaller elf to be against it once more.

"I need a bath," the elf said suddenly, rushing to her feet. She marched off in direction she heard the lake and found it, a small lake, more of a pond, surrounded by trees. This would have to do.

She lifted off her robe, took of her other accessories, and placed them, folded, on the beach at the base of a tree. She then strode, nude, into the cool waters of the pond. Her eyes were closed as she strode deeper, enjoying the cool sensations across her skin. Finally she sank beneath the surface and reemerged, water dripping off her violet skin.

"Ah," she whispered to no one, "much better."

She swam around for a time, enjoying her freedom. Her thoughts focused on the water, and were free from the conflicting events. Her body was free, too, of earthly shackles, and floated wonderfully in the water.

The sun was shining from high above the trees, in a only an hour or so passed noon, and the night elf lay back upon the water's surfaces and floated freely for a while, relaxed.

Finally, when her fingers and wrinkled and her logic reminded her that she was probably still somewhat near the horde encampment, she removed herself from the water to dry in the sun near her clothes. She sat under the tree and leaned gently against it, wary of the bark against her unprotected skin.

Unfortunately for her, the solution worked only temporarily, and she began to think about the blood elf once again. As she thought about the other elf, that powerful kiss, and their bodies meshed together, her hands began to travel. One rubbed itself up and down her toned, dark stomach, and another had gentle fingers playing at her sensitive nipple.

She closed her eyes and imagined the other elf there with her, toying with her instead. She bit her bottom lip softly and leaned back further against the tree as the hand roaming her stomach traveled further down. She felt her own wetness, sticky and different from that which was drying from the rest of her skin.

She let a finger travel the length of her wetness, and then brought it subconsciously to her lips, thinking only of how the blood elf must taste. She was unaware of a small gasp from the nearby shadows as a pair of green eyes watched from a darker section of the forest.

The blood elf was nearby, having come this way to bathe herself in the nearest source of water to her campsite. Always wary, she had stopped herself in the shadow of the forest when she heard the splashing of another in the water. She had watched as the night elf in her wondrous naked glory exited the water and sat beneath the tree. Conflicted, the blood elf has just resigned herself to leave and return later when the night elf began to move in a very, very interesting way.

Entranced, the blood elf could not peel her eyes away from the sight.

Linca watched as Sabely slowly teased herself, one hand toying at her breast, alternating between squeezing it and attending to her nipple, the other moving so-slowly between her legs. The wetness between her own was growing as she watched the other elf move and she found herself pressed tightly against a tree, watching intently.

Sabely's speed increased as she finally gave in to herself, and her hand worked its wonders, stroking herself to ecstasy. She began to moan softly, and the blood elf could just barely hear it. The sound drove her mad and she found herself fondling her own breast in her rapidly increasing desire.

"Linca," Sabely moaned softly.

The blood elf's mouth fell open and she felt herself moan slightly in response. She felt like she had gone crazy, and she needed to do something about it immediately.

However, her own soft moan had not gone unnoticed, and Sabely had stopped her movements and was now glancing around, eyes narrowed, unsure if she had heard something or not.

The blood elf cursed to herself and backed slowly deeper into the forest. Finally she turned around and took off running towards her camp, eager to escape the confusing scene, and eager to attend to herself.

In her panicked state the elf was not paying too much attention to the path she was taking, and found herself in the harpy territory, an area she usually went around. It often served to seclude her campsite well from other travelers, since she knew her way around it, but it was dangerous if not avoided, as the harpies attacked together like ravenous birds, claws tearing into flesh.

She turned to return to her usual route, but found herself face-to-face with a sneering harpy.

"Sisters," she said gleefully, which sent unwelcome chills down the blood elf's spine, "I do believe this is the little tramp that killed our sisters."

There was a flurry of feathers and horrendous screeching as at least five other harpies descended upon her, excited for their revenge. Suddenly she found herself besieged, and unable to even summon her demons to assist her. She scolded herself for having grown too comfortable with the area, and did her best to cast her curses upon those attacking her.

She was greatly outnumbered, and though she managed to curse quite a few of those attacking, she had a difficult time telling who it was she had cursed, and who she had forgotten.

Razor sharp claws found their way to her sensitive pink skin, tearing at her flesh. She felt the moisture of her own blood on her, and her skin was on fire with pain. One scratched her above the eye, and her vision blurred as the blood dripped down.

She waved her own dagger around furiously, and cursed all those she could. Two fell, dead, with a horrid shriek, which only fueled the rage of the others.

They tore into her eagerly, and the blood elf felt her life giving away.

Through her blurried, red vision, Linca saw a bright flash and heard the harpies shriek in pain. She was confused and scared, but it all slipped away as she fell down, unconscious.

Sabely stood, fully clothes and mostly dry, her staff in hand, casting spell after spell at the harpies. Her determination and anger were fierce, and it showed on her face. She gave them no respite and soon her efforts finished what the warlock had already begun, and each harpy fell dead to the ground.

In her frustration, she gave one of them a loud smack with her staff before running to the blood elf's side.

She knelt beside the smaller elf. "Linca," she began, "are you all right?"

There was no response and the priest noticed a shocking amount of blood seeping through the smaller elf's robes. She cast a small healing spell to deal with most of the wounds, but her energy had been largely spent on the battle and she could not find the strength to heal a few of the larger, deeper cuts.

The night elf looked around, unsure of what to do. Finally she carefully picked the blood elf up, hoisting her over her broad night elf shoulders. She took note of the direction the elf seemed to have been traveling and took off, making her way towards that area while taking care to travel around the harpy territory.

Due to her unfamiliarity with the area, she found herself doubling back a few times and had now begun to doubt that she had maintained the correct direction during her travel.

Her doubts were for naught, however, and soon she found herself in familiar territory. Just up ahead was the blood elf's tent. Once inside, the night elf laid the blood elf gently upon the bedding and sat down near her.

Again, she felt conflicted, and confused. Again they were in a strange position. Again someone had saved someone they probably should not have.

"Why are we doing this," she whispered to no one in particular.

She watched the blood elf for a moment, and moved a rogue piece of hair from her face, taking the chance to stroke her cheek softly.

Sabely wondered if Linca's presence near the pond had been a coincidence, or if she had been correct in her assumption that someone had seen her. Her face felt hot at the thought that the blood elf had caught her in such an act. She prayed to Elune that if she had, she had least did not hear the name that had escaped her lips.

"Sabely," came the soft, confused voice of the blood elf.

Sabely's glowing eyes quickly looked back down at the other elf, and found themselves staring into the green eyes of the warlock. "I'm here," she said.

The blood elf sat up quickly, wincing slightly at the pain her still-open wounds caused.

Their faces were close and Sabely's breath caught for a moment.

The blood elf looked into her eyes and placed a hand behind Sabely's head, pulling them close yet until their foreheads touched.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Sabely happily obliged.

A/N: Please, reviews welcomed and encouraged. I hope you enjoy the story thus far!


	5. Firelight

There it was, that passion from before. Their lips pressed together feverously, the warlock nibbled gently on the priest's bottom lip, causing the taller elf tremors of pleasure throughout her body.

Linca's fingers were tangled in the priest's hair, but nobody cared. Her occasional tugs brought the priest previously unknown pleasure, and her tongue on the night elf's lips drove her nearly mad.

Not to be outdone, the priest gave the warlock's bottom lip a firm bite before pushing her back against onto the bedding, positioning herself above her, their legs intertwined. She smiled at the small moan the warlock released and moved to kissing down her jaw, down her graceful neck, and across her collarbone.

The blood elf's hands works their way through the night elf's hair, occasionally pulling gently, causing small moans of her own to escape the night elf. The roamed, too, across the broad shoulders of the woman above her, down her back, and over her sides. Their breathing came in strange intervals, often suddenly halting and then catching up in labored pants.

It was as if suddenly they were altogether overly dressed, and each began to tug at the robes of the other, eager to remove them.

Linca had the greatest success as Sabely was above her. She lifted the robes off of the night elf and let herself gaze hungrily upon the body she had spied upon earlier. It was glorious. She was strong, as most night elves were, and her tone had an air of mystery. Without a second thought the warlock's hands were upon the large breasts of the other elf, squeezing and teasing the dark nipples.

Sabely closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of the graceful hands upon her exposed breasts. She felt herself subconsciously move her hips against the elf beneath her and renewed her efforts to remove the other's clothing. She pulled the blood elf into a sitting position, kissing her deeply, their tongues wrestling for dominance. As they kissed she lifted the blood elf's robes up and finally, pulling back from the kiss, removed them completely and tossed them unceremoniously to the side.

Immediately she pushed the blood elf back down and began her kissing descent down her collarbone and to her breast, planting teasing kisses around her small pink nipple until finally taking it into her mouth and sucking, swirling her tongue around it slowly.

"Uhn, ooh," moaned the blood elf, her eyes rolling back. "Sabely-" her breath caught as she felt the other elf's hand on her inner thigh, just above her knee. She craved it to rise higher.

"Wait," she finally muttered.

The night elf stopped and looked into her eyes, worried it was all coming to an end.

The blood elf lifted her hand and let her mind drift away into another realm, summoning her void walker to her. With the flick of a finger she sent it outside to guard over them, and it even lowered the covering over the entrance, leaving them alone in a tent barely lit by the setting sun. Another flick of her wrist sent a hellflame to light the candle sitting on a trunk in the corner of the room.

Sabely watched, entranced, as the firelight danced over the beautiful elf beneath her, and could not help but to lean forward to kiss her softly on her lips.

Linca too was mesmerized at the way the flames accentuated the night elf's exotic features. She wrapped her arms around the other elf and pulled her deeper into the kiss, pulling their bodies together, creating jolts of pleasure through them both.

They kissed deeply, passionately, and let their hands explore the features of the other's body.

The night elf took a lesson from the blood elf and bit the other's lip again, causing the warlock to moan against the priest's lips and her hips to raise against her own body, causing an unexpected wave of pleasure to watch through the priest. She whimpered into the kiss, surprising both herself and the warlock.

The blood elf grinned, a look which both worried and excited the night elf. In a flourish the blood elf exchanged positions with the night elf, pushing her down and crawling on top of her.

The near bloodthirsty look she was giving the dark elf was enough to have Sabely trembling with anticipation. The warlock knelt down and gave the night elf's ear a slow, agonizingly pleasurable lick to the tip, which she then bit softly, causing the night elf to whimper once more.

The blood elf was enjoying this effect.

With their legs intertwined, Linca set her attentions to Sabely's neck and collarbone, all the while slowly positioning her lower regions strategically above those of the other elf.

Sabely, too distracted by the attention to her neck, was running her hands over the blood elf's back and was not prepared for what was about to happen.

Linca, grinning to herself, bit down gently on the night elf's soft skin and thrust her hips forward at the same time, causing both a gasp and moan to escape the night elf as their nether regions grinded against each other. The blood elf too moaned slightly and closed her eyes as the pleasure washed over her.

The night elf looked into the eyes of the warlock above her and pulled her into a deep kiss. She then kissed her way up the blood elf's jawline to her ear, which she nibbled on lightly before whispering, "More."

The chills Sabely's voice sent through the blood elf were indescribable. She wasted no time in giving the night elf what she wanted, and began to grind her hips back and forth against the night elf's. The pleasure was immense, and it took while for the blood elf to even notice that the night elf was running her nails somewhat painfully down her back. She did not mind, for it felt fantastic and she increased her movement speed.

"Linca," moaned the night elf. "Elune, yes." She moaned and whimpered, often pulling the blood elf down into a passionate kiss.

The blood elf struggled to control herself. The pleasure was intense and she wanted so badly to grind the other girl to her release. "Close," she muttered, moaning into Sabely's ear.

"Mmm," came the response, Sabely's eyes rolling backwards, "so close. Oh Linca." She gripped the blood elf's hips with both hands, her nails digging in, and helped to control the speed.

That action alone caused Linca to moan as she thrusted, panting with her exertions. "Sabely, uhn, Sabely…" she moaned, her voice deep with passion.

"Li-Linca, I'm going.. going to.." Her nails dug deep into the warlock's skin and her movements began jerky.

"Yes, Sabely, yes," whimpered the blood elf, grinding faster.

Suddenly both of them thrusted madly against one another, their motions spastic, as they reached their orgasms together. They rode them out together, grinding for what felt for each like forever.

Linca collapsed, sweaty on top of the night elf, her head resting upon the other's chest and hand resting on her hip.

Sabely wrapped her arm around the blood elf and held her close, kissing her softly on the forehead.

After some moments of silence, both awkward and relaxing, the blood elf spoke. "You are much wilder than I anticipated," whispered the blood elf.

Ignoring her curiosity of just how much this had been anticipated, Sabely responded, "you forget, we are an old and noble race, but we are also a very wild and feral race."

Linca pondered this for a moment before sighing, catching her breath. "It was amazing," she said.

The night elf nodded, rubbing the nude back of the blood elf. "Yes, it was," she responded. "You were wonderful."

The blood elf smiled and traced a finger lightly up and down the night elf's torso, enjoying the small tremors it sent through the other elf. After a moment she started gently nibbling and kissing the elf long sensitive ear.

"Ready for some more?" she whispered seductively.

The night elf whimpered as a tremor of pleasure ignited her loins once more.

A/N: Thanks to those taking the time to review, I really appreciate it a lot. It makes it feel like people are actually reading and enjoying what I take the time to write. :)


	6. Breakfast

It was early morning and the sun had only just begun to grace Ashenvale Forest with its presence. Both elves were fast asleep inside the tent, tangled up in one another. They huddled together beneath the blankets for warmth, having been greatly chilled by the cool night air once they had finally exhausted themselves only a few short hours earlier.

Nearby birds were chirping and the noise of a howling wolf brought Linca from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, unsure of her surroundings and wondering if possibly it had all just been some crazy dream. Her fears were for naught, for there in her arms was the night elf, fast sleep. Linca's head had been resting on her collarbone and she could feel Sabely's arm wrapped around her back, her hand resting on Linca's hip.

Linca gave a soft smile, choosing to ignore any sense of worry or complication for the time being. She leaned back a little to have better view of the woman in her arms. Her face held that exotic look, fierce but graceful, and so vulnerable whilst asleep. Linca reached up and gently stroked the night elf's dark facial markings on her check before leaning forward and kissing the other elf softly on the marking.

"Mm, good morning, Linca," whispered the night elf, unwilling to yet open her eyes. She blindly reached out and felt for the blood elf's arms, and gently trailed her long graceful fingers down the bare, sensitive skin, until she found the blood elf's own dainty fingers, which she intertwined with her own.

This small action brought a level of comfort to the blood elf she did not wish to acknowledge, for there was still so much wrong with the situation. Still, for the moment, she allowed herself to smile and snuggle closer to the taller elf.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself last night," said the blood elf in a mischievous tone, having discovered in the night that she enjoyed embarrassing the other elf.

The night elf, however, simply grinned and responded, "Says the sweet little thing who suddenly got very religious last night when I was going d-"

Blushing furiously, the blood elf silenced Sabely with a quick kiss. Trying to recover from the embarrassment, she feigned hurt and asked, "Are you saying you did not enjoy yourself?"

Sabely finally opened her eyes and looked upon her newfound and confusing lover. "I did, Linca, very much," she whispered.

Both elves were silent, content to relax in each other's arms and ignore the outside world. It wasn't until the blood elf's stomach gave a loud, vibrating gurgle that it became apparent they could not hide away forever.

"Allow me to make us breakfast," said the night elf, finally removing herself from the blood elf and sitting up.

Linca nodded and removed the blankets from them both, not hiding at all her gaze upon the night elf's still-mesmerizing body.

Sabely too, had her eyes on the other elf's body. "Linca, your wounds.."

Linca looked down at her own body with a frown, and ran her fingers gently over a particularly bad cut along her stomach. "I guess in the aftermath of all that, I had forgotten about them.

"I did not. It was hard to when I continued to see them. I very much wanted to heal them, but you were very intent on keeping me thoroughly exhausted. Here, let me heal them now." Sabely traced the blood elf's wounds with graceful fingers, causing the smaller elf to both shiver and wince. The healing spell instantly healed the cuts, leaving the skin as pink and smooth as any other area on the blood elf's body.

Linca tore her eyes away from the strange sight of her skin magically healing, and turned her gaze on the concentrating face of the night elf. She felt immensely conflicted at every part of their current situation. Underneath all parts of her logic which told her this would never work, and the nagging part of her mind that continued to tell her how wrong this all was, as a piece of the warlock she did not wish to acknowledge, one which felt nearly overwhelmed with affection towards the other elf.

Subconsciously, Linca stared at the tent floor and sighed deeply as Sabely finished her healing process.

"What is the matter, Linca?" Questioned the priest softly.

Without looking up, the warlock responded, "Nothing is the matter." She said nothing more.

It was obvious this was not the truth, but Sabely was wise and knew not to press it further. She had an inkling as to what the issue was, and it was something she herself did not yet wish to face either.

"I will attend to that breakfast I promised you," she said instead, changing the topic.

As Sabely stood and began to cover herself once more with her clothing, some of which took some time to find, Linca watched slyly, enjoying the sight of the night elf's powerful, graceful body.

As the night elf was pulling on her gloves, the last bit of her ensemble, the blood elf had a strange urge to stand and hug her before she left. It was unreasonable, she thought, but she had this fear that she would never see the other elf again. She fought the urge, however, nearly disgusted with herself. She had been acting immensely soft around this night elf, and it was very uncharacteristic.

"I will return shortly," said the night elf, looking at Linca still sitting on the floor, nude.

"I'll be here," was the short response.

Sabely hesitated for a moment, unsure of herself, before exiting the tent.

Linca gave a large sigh, both relieved and upset. I was becoming harder and harder to ignore the seriousness of the situation.

Her link with her voidwalker told her that the night elf had disappeared into the trees. Linca got up and stretched. She muttered to herself, "If Hellscream caught me, he would kill me so quickly, or something even worse. What the hell am I doing?" She growled.

"I stink," she added, frustrated. She dug around her belongings for a canteen of water and stepped outside. There she used the water within the canteen and a rag to wash her body, as there was not enough time to go to the pond and back before Sabely returned. There was a small part of the blood elf that considered doing so for just that reason, but a greater part of herself disallowed it.

Once she was cleaned at least somewhat satisfactorily, the blood elf clothed herself as well. Then she sat outside and waited impatiently for the night elf to return.

Off in the forest the night elf, taking care to avoid any harpy territory, was well underway in her task to gather food. She only needed a bit more, and was intent on finding a particular plant she enjoyed.

She was, however, only partially invested in her search. Her mind was otherwise occupied, reeling with the complications of her situation with the blood elf. "I'd be an absolute disgrace if anyone found out," she whispered to herself. "I.. am an absolute disgrace." Tears began to form in her eyes as she wandered. After some time, she found the plant she wanted, and fell to her knees before it, letting herself cry.

"What are we going to do?" She asked no one.

After a while, when her tears had ended, she grabbed what she needed from the plant and took off again in the direction of the campsite.

Once the campsite was in sight, she dried her tears and did her best to make sure her previous state was no longer shown on her face. She forced a smile and walked forward to the blood elf.

"Breakfast," she said, smiling her best false smile.

The blood elf looked back at her, smiling the same.

.

A/N: Reviews are welcomed and encouraged; please take a small moment and let me know what you think!


	7. Deadly Quests

Silence filled the air as the elves ate. Time trudged slowly on, it was as if the very oxygen had tensed up.

Linca had hungrily devoured her food, but once it was nearly gone and she had slowed down, the awkwardness of the silence between them began to fray her short-fused nerves. She grabbed up a nearby stick and drew some runes in the dirt, hoping it would calm her down.

Sabely sat slowly eating her portion, watching as the blood elf played with a stick. Her insides felt tense, and she hardly wished to eat at all. However, she did not know what else to do with the situation, and was not yet ready to face it, so she kept picking away at her food.

Birds nearby were singing, and it was a lovely day, but this was hardly noticed by the inhabitants of the camp. It might as well have been raining. At least that would have matched the mood more accurately.

As the warlock drew mindlessly in the dirt, she did find herself relaxing a little. Her mind drifted from the negative aspects of their current situation to the events of the night before. She found herself daydreaming about the night elf which sat so close, and a small smile came to her face.

Sabely, having run out of food to pretend to be interested, sat watching the blood elf curiously. The small smile which had formed across her face made the night elf relax. She was curious as to the cause of that smile and was about to ask about it in an attempt to break the silence, when suddenly the blood elf's facial expression changed drastically.

The best way to describe the expression the blood elf so quickly held was pain. She looked both angry and hurt, and the sudden change caused the night elf's breath to catch uncertainly.

"Lin-" The night elf began.

"This is stupid," Linca suddenly cursed, interrupting the priest. She turned her eyes to look upon the other elf. "I can't explain it, Sabely, but I like you. I like having you around, and I like the time we spend together. I feel myself drawn to you, for better or worse." She took a deep breath and continued. "Probably worse," she muttered before continuing on again normally, "the point is, I don't care what anybody thinks. I'm a blood elf, and we are proud and strong. I'm a _warlock_! I'm drawn to the darkness. If it's bad for me, so be it. That is the very basis of all I have learned to do." She stopped, searching for words, her eyes searching too, for answers deep within Sabely's.

Sabely was at a loss for words, but her heart was moved to action. She stood up and strode quickly to the blood elf, kneeling before her. "Priests are not all holy, we have our attraction to shadow, too," she whispered, placing her hands gently on either side of the blood elf's face.

They kissed, deeply and passionately. It was not a kiss of lust, but a kiss of so much more. It was a kiss that told each other exactly how they felt, and told the rest of the world off for even caring.

They broke the kiss and sat, forehead to forehead, with their eyes closed, basking in this revelation.

"Stay with me, Sabely," whispered the blood elf.

After only a moment of silence, the night elf responded, "I will."

The tension slipped away from the campsite, fended off by the willpower of the two elves.

"Good," said Linca, her usual cocky confidence back in her voice, "then it is settled." She looked at the sky for a moment and back to the priest. "I do have something to do today though," she hesitated for a moment before adding, a hint of uncertainty in her voice, "alone, but I will be back before the evening. Will you be here?"

Sabely was unfathomably curious as to the blood elf's business away, but was certain by the tone of voice that it was best not to ask. It was, admittedly, somewhat off-putting after their recent confessions to each other. She pushed it to the side.

"I too have business today, but yes, I will return here, to you," she said, standing to her feet.

It was now the warlock's turn to be curious of the night elf, but she did not question her business, knowing she too had something she could not confide. "Would you like me to mark your map?" She asked instead.

"Oh yes, that is likely a great idea. I am learning the surrounding areas, but I may be unable to find it once I return to center Ashenvale." She dug around in her bag for her map, which she pulled out and unfolded.

The blood elf walked over and placed a little x on the map where her campsite was. She took care not to look around the map at the night elf's personal markings, knowing they may be private, as markings on her own map tended to be.

"Thank you," said Sabely.

Linca closed her eyes and reached into the darkness therein, calling out to her succubus, who materialized nearby, cracking her whip.

Sabely watched, intrigued, curious as to how warlock's managed to bind demons to their will in such a way.

"Couldn't resist, could you?" Said the succubus in her usual sensual tone.

Linca grinned that mischievous grin of hers but said nothing in response. "Ready for some fun today?" She asked.

"Let's get this party started," was the succubus's suggestive response.

Again, the priest was unsure of how to digest the scene in front of her. On one hand, it was disgusting to see this exchange between the blood elf and a demon. On another, the succubus was a sensual, sexy being, both physically and magically. On yet another hand, there was a bizarre twinge of jealousy.

"I will see you this evening then," said Sabely. After a pause in consideration, she pulled the blood elf into a hug before kissing her lightly on the lips.

The blood elf wrapped her arms around the night elf, happily obliging this embrace. "Yes, be seeing you," she said, before adding one more kiss to the priest's lips before breaking apart and heading off into the forest.

The night elf gathered her bag and took off as well, in a slightly different direction, back towards the alliance base. It was much easier to traverse the area now that she knew exactly where they were thanks to the map.

The night elf walked into the Maestra's Post and was greeted by her own kind and a few humans. She smiled back at them and waved.

She walked up to Sentinel Avana. "I have returned," she said.

"Are you all right?" Asked Avana. "We have been worried. It was a simple mission, and when you did not return, we feared the worst."

Sentinel Avana was tall and lean, with dark blue hair and fair purplish skin.

"I am well. I was attacked by harpies and needed to rest to heal is all. The mission went as planned." Sabely smiled proudly.

"Good," responded Avana, relieved at the news. "Sentinel Onaeya has a task for you now. We have been having some issues she would like you to assist with."

"Yes ma'am," replied Sabely. "I will go and talk with her at once."

"Elune's blessing, friend," said Avana as the priest walked away in search of Sentinel Onaeya.

Onaeya was nearby. She too, as all night elves were, was tall and fierce. She was less violet and more a dark pink, and her hair was a reddish purple which hung to her shoulders.

"Sentinal Onaeya," greeted Sabely as she neared the other elf, "I am told you have a task for me."

"Ah Sabely, good to see you," came the other night elf's kind voice. "Yes. Our messengers from Astranaar are being intercepted by someone. We find them murdered along the road, and the important information they were carrying is, of course, gone. We have begun to send false reports until this situation is rectified, but we have lost too many good people. That is where you come in, young priest. I would like you to accompany the next messenger from the shadows of the forest, and when the culprit attacks, you will end them. This will send those dirty horde the message to leave us be."

"I will gladly do this, Onaeya, for the lives of my people."

"I am glad," replied Sentinel Onaeya, "go now to Astranaar. Do not follow the road. Once you are there, accompany the messenger back here." The night elf placed a strong hand on Sabely's shoulder. "Be careful, Sabely, the fiend attacking our brothers and sisters is not to be underestimated."

"I too, should not be underestimated, dear friend," replied the priest, "but I will be careful. I will end this monster, this I promise you.

The blood elf walked into the Hellscream's Watch encampment, eager to get her day over with. "Captain Tarkan, I am here," she said as she reached the orc captain.

"Linca! Where have you been? Nevermind, there is work to do, elf. This battle rages on, but we need your help elsewhere, as usual. Your skills have proven useful for this task." His voice was gruff.

He was a broad shouldered man, as were most orcs. He had initially gotten on the warlock's nerves, but she had come to like him in their time working together.

"I assume you mean for me to interrupt the night elf messenger yet again?" She asked, raising one of her long eyebrows curiously.

Nearby, her succubus cracked her whip, making the orc jump slightly. The succubus had always made him a little nervous, which Linca enjoyed.

"Right," he said. "We need to know what they are planning," he added. "Get on then," he said with a smile, "they could already be on their way."

Linca smiled back. "Fine, see you later old man."

"Hey, who you calling and old man," he grumbled back as she walked away, making her chuckle.

"Time to go kill us another messenger, dear succubus."

"As the master wishes," came the succubus' gleeful response.


	8. Fallout

Linca sat in the trees along the road, waiting impatiently. "I don't like this mission," she mumbled to her succubus, who waited nearby, continuously checking over her nails. "I'm tired of this entire war. After this, I'm going to take Sabely and go somewhere where we can get away from it all."

She silenced herself as she saw something in the distance, coming nearer on the road. She ducked down further into the shadows, and had the succubus shift into invisibility.

She waited for what felt like ages, but finally the traveler could be seen. It was a night elf, and the closer she got, the more certain Linca was that this was the messenger she had been waiting for.

As she reached the section of road closest to the blood elf, the warlock signaled for her succubus to begin. The succubus ran out to the night elf and cast her own form of seductive magic, which caused the night elf to stop in her tracks. The night elf's glowing eyes stared into the succubus', mesmerized.

Linca stepped out of the forest and walked over to the night elf. She cast a single curse upon her, enough to damage her and break the seductive hold upon her, but not enough to kill her.

"I will be taking your delivery, night elf," said the blood elf calmly.

The night elf looked only a little nervous, and shook her head.

"I will kill you," said the warlock, undaunted.

Suddenly, a stern voice from behind her declared, "that is doubtful."

Linca turned around quickly, but not before she was besieged by bright lights and flashes of pain. Out of the corner of her eye she should see the messenger running off ahead.

She turned to face her assailant, preparing her curses, and already she could hear the cracking whip of her succubus' attacks.

Between the flashes of light which brought her immense pain she saw a familiar face, one which took her breath away quicker than the pain itself was doing.

"Linca?!" Came the assailant's voice, bewildered. The flashes of light stopped, but some pain resided.

"Sabely," groaned Linca. The next words on her tongue teetered between an assault of curses and questionings of hurt, so she said nothing more, gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes tight, willing the pain to fade.

As the pain became more bearable, she reopened her eyes and looked up at the night elf, straight into a face filled with immense, frightening rage.

"Sabely I- I-" Linca stammered.

"You," Sabely began through gritted teeth, seething, "YOU have been killing these messengers? My people?"

Linca looked away. "Yes. Yes I have. This is a war, Sabely. I'm sure even your holy spells have contributed to the death toll." She looked back into the night elf's eyes, trying to maintain her confidence and hold on the situation.

Sabely's rage faltered for a moment as her own guilt came to the surface, but only for a moment. "These are my people, Linca. How is she any different from me?

It was the blood elf's turn to become angry. "How many blood elves have you slain, Sabely? How many? I have been trained from the beginning to serve in this war. When I was just a new recruit I was sent out to find and destroy night elf spies. This is the world we live in! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT?"

The night elf, with her face fierce with rage, slapped the blood elf sharply across the face. There was an immediate look of regret on her face, but it was too late.

Linca held a hand to her cheek, her own rage and hurt threatening to burst through her chest. "Fine, Sabely, feign innocence in this matter. For what it is worth, I am sorry. You ask what the difference is between you and that elf, as if that matters somehow? Look at us! What, really, is the difference between us? We come from the same proud people. But we are enemies, Sabely." Linca was busy in the back of her mind, summoning something as she spoke. "We were fools to think this could ever work."

Sabely's ferocious emotions were shifting into confusing, fear, and hurt. She knew the blood elf was right, that she was just as guilty of such crimes. She also knew of their foolishness, but as the entirety of what that meant for them sank in, she felt herself unable to speak. Tears were forming in her eyes, and her throat had tensed up.

Suddenly, with a loud neigh and a flash of fire, the warlock's felsteed was summoned. Linca swung herself onto the demonic horse and looked down at the other elf who only stared wordlessly back at her. "Don't bother coming back tonight. I will not be there."

Linca took off on her felsteed, riding swiftly down the road, not looking back.

The night elf felt a few tears dripping down her cheeks, and buried her face in her hands, releasing her frustration in an inhuman howl. She was filled with so much rage and pain that she had no release for, and stood, frozen for some time, unable to do anything else. Tears fell freely down her face, which was emotionless.

Finally, after some time, she began walking slowly down the road in the opposite direction, to tell the others she had been successful in her mission.

Linca was already back at her campsite, furiously stuffing things into bags and packing stuff on to her felsteed. She was wordless, not even talking aloud to her minions. She was angry, hurt, and confused. Her body still hurt from the holy barrage she had received earlier, and her cheek still stung.

"Stupid priest," she muttered finally as she loaded the last of her belongings onto her horse. "I was going to ask you to leave this all behind with me, including this war. I was such a damn idiot!"

She hopped onto her horse and began to trot off into the forest. It was getting to be later in the evening, and it would be within a few hours. The sun shining through the trees was a wondrous sight, but it only annoyed the warlock.

She growled. "I am going to join the front lines somewhere," she whispered aloud, determined, "Screw leaving it all behind. I'm going to kill as many alliance as I can."

She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, seething, "especially damn night elves."

A/N: I'm getting favorited and followed, but not many reviews. Come on guys, throw me and bone and tell me what you think. :)


	9. Indulgence

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. I had a vacation followed by tons of hours at work which sort of pushed this from my motivation. But here is a small update, one which is a nod towards one of my reviewers. More to come soon. Enjoy!

The blood elf's nude back was exposed to the warm, ever-spring air of the Eversong Woods, but felt cool due to the light layer of sweat which had appeared there. Around her waist was a mess of blankets and sheets of royal golds and reds, and wrapped up within those was a blood elf male, a concentrated look on his face as he lifted his hips again and again to meet the nude woman straddling him.

Linca was in a room at an inn within Silvermoon City, the blood elf capital. She had been here for a few days, and had developed a habit of drinking a bit too much in the inn and bedding random strangers. It was not an overly strange behavior for a blood elf, as indulgent as they were, but a tiny part of the warlock's subconscious knew it was not for pleasure, but a pitiful attempt to forget the priest.

At the moment, however, there really was nothing else on her mind than the pleasure she was feeling. She looked down at the muscled chest of the man beneath her. It was grey in hue, and his eyes burned with an intense blue magic. He was a death knight, and his status as an undead was mysterious and alluring to the warlock, who had always been attracted to strange, different, or dangerous.

His hands were on her hips, helping to control the movement between them, and each thrust was a wave of pleasure through her and himself. He grunted and closed his eyes, concentrating on his actions.

Linca, however, wanted more. She wanted control, and more importantly, to finish before the man did, as men seemed to have a habit of finishing a bit.. early.

"Don't move," she whispered. "Let me set the pace."

The death knight, bemused but interested, obliged the warlock.

She began with a slow, nearly agonizing pace. She lifted her graceful hips up to the very tip of his length before slowly gliding back down. She rocked back and forth at the same time, her expert motions bringing them both immense waves of pleasure.

The death knight's eyes rolled back and it took all his control to remain still.

Linca brought one of her hands up and began to fondle her own breasts, pinching and pulling with skill at her nipples, causing her own wetness to grow even further- a fact that did not go unnoticed by either of them.

The warlock grabbed the death knight's hand and placed it between her legs, where he could feel the warmth. She took his fingers and used them as instruments to her growing pleasure, rubbing her clit slowly, so slowly, as she rocked back and forth, up and down.

She gave a low moan and her eyes closed in pleasure as the feel of those fingers between her legs and her own at her breast. She felt herself tighten around his girth within her.

Her moan was too much to handle and he thrust upwards with a grunt.

He was able to thrust a few times as Linca enjoyed the sudden increase in pace and pleasure, but she gathered her wits once more and with talent, kept herself at a distance from him so that she never fully pulled away, but he did not gain any ground against her.

He was frustrated, but was enjoying himself immensely.

"No no," she said, "I control." She gave a smirk and continued once more, no longer controlling his hand, but leaving it there between her legs in way that she could grind herself against his fingers each time she came back down.

She increased her pace, determined now to reach her goal. Back and forth she rode him, up and down. The pleasure was mounting for both of them, and she clawed at his chest as she came closer and closer.

With his free hand he reached up and gave attention to Linca's breasts, as she had stopped in order to hold herself up with both of her arms. She rode the death knight with furious passion, and it required more support than before.

Linca was moaning nearly nonstop now, and her sensuous sounds filled the death knight's ears. He lost all control and rammed himself into her, over and over. She was tightening around him and he knew she was close.

He pinched at her nipples roughly, carried away in the moment, and Linca whimpered at the sudden pleasure which shot down her spine and into her groin. "Oh!" She groaned, "yes."

Suddenly her nails dug into his sides and he felt her inner walls contracting against him, causing his own peak to be reached. He dared not pull away and end her pleasure too soon, so he filled her with his finish, grunting as he thrust a few last times against her.

Linca let herself fall onto the best beside the death knight, causing them both to wince at the feel of his member sliding out. Linca gave a relaxed sigh and grabbed a nearby towel to clean herself off with.

The death knight lay back with his hands behind his head, watching the warlock.

She stood up and stretched, her lithe nude form nearly a silhouette to the other elf against the sunlight from the window. She was a glorious sight.

"Well," she said, picking up various pieces of gear and clothing and beginning to get dressed, "thank you for that, that was fun."

The death knight smirked and pulled the sheets over his waist. "Anyday, Linca," he said, his voice reverberating with undeath.

"I'll see you around maybe," she added, pulling on her gloves, the final piece to her set.

He just nodded and closed his eyes, seemingly preparing himself for sleep.

Linca looked around for anything she may have forgotten before opening the door and exiting the room.

She nearly trampled over someone who happened to be walking by.

"Woah, sorry," she quickly stated.

"It's okay," came the response and a small smile. It was a blood elf woman, a mage from the looks of it. "No harm done," she added, and she was on her way.

Linca watched the blood elf walk down the hall. Her swaying hips reminded her of Sabely, who, in truth, was only tucked away to the very edge of her conscious thought. For a moment she lost herself in thought of strong, graceful purple hued arms wrapped around her and that powerful, overwhelming kiss. Then she frowned and growled.

Her good mood vanished, and Linca, who had been planning on going to her own room, marched down the stairs into the main room of the inn and sat at a table in the back of the room.

"A bottle of Dalaran Noir please," she said to the innkeeper who came to ask her if she needed anything. Once it arrived she poured herself a glass and downed it immediately.

"I need to do something," she murmured to herself. "This is clearly not working for me, as fun as it is.

She poured herself another glass and took a drink. "Maybe I should get back to questing, but honestly, I just don't care anymore about it all. Maybe my own little adventure. I suppose I don't always need to be some damn tamed dog for the horde. Maybe I will go to the Outlands, I always enjoyed it there. Or perhaps I could explore Pandaria more. I have done so little there since it has reemerged.

Looking around the room, she met eyes with a blood elf paladin who she had had some fun with a few nights prior. The smile on the other woman's face let Linca know there was another option available to entertain her for awhile.

"Well," she whispered to herself, "I suppose it is too late to be heading out exploring right now." She gave a smile to the elf across the room and finished her glass. She stood up, picked up the bottle, and headed up the stairs.

The elf across the room stood up and followed her up the stairs.

Tomorrow, thought Linca, I will head out and spend some time alone. Tomorrow.


End file.
